A Plot on Berk
by DragonFuryNadder
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST HTTYD STORY, THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME, BUT I'LL AND FAST WITH THEM.
1. Mazed In

How to Train your Dragon Stories

Story 1: A Plot on Berk

Chapter 1: "Mazed" In

It was a bright afternoon on Berk. Vikings are wondering around Berk and being busy, except for Hiccup and the rest who are somewhere else.

**While in the dragon arena. 1:00pm**

"Wait, have we been this way before?" Said Ruffnut inside a maze, which has been built into the dragon arena. "I'm really beginning to judge this massive maze! Said Fishlegs getting lost and confused. Astrid was very keen on mazes, she actually liked them. All of them were racing to the exit; the last to the exit has to spend the night inside the arena, with the dragons.

Snotlout bumped into Astrid while he was running, "Oh hey Astrid! Can I come with you?" said Snotlout asking Astrid to walk with her. "Sure Snotlout, this way". They walked together for a couple of minutes, until Astrid decided to dash Snotlout out of the maze. "Huh? Hey! I'm the first out! Said Snotlout so excited that he was the first one out. "How big is this maze?! Said Tuffnut getting very annoyed. "Oh great, two paths to choose from" said Hiccup, confronting two paths in the maze. Hiccup thought for a moment and picked the one on the left and walked down that path, when came to a corner he saw a Deadly Nadder staring at him, and then the Nadder chased Hiccup through the maze until he was out. "Hey, Stormfly! Come over to me and guide me through" said Astrid, wanting Stormfly to guide her through the maze. So Stormfly grabbed Astrid by her arms and flow her to the exit and dropped her just near the exit. Astrid walked through the exit and was greeted by Snotlout. "I guess Astrid, you're not spending the night with the dragons" said Snotlout "I know Snotlout, but what about Fishlegs, Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut?" said Astrid, getting concerned about the others.

Soon after 3 minutes, Tuffnut came out with Ruffnut panting. "Woohoo! After all that running." Said Tuffnut, "I was faster!" said Ruffnut trying to start an argument with Tuffnut. Hiccup and Fishlegs were the last one left in the maze, until Fishlegs saw Hiccup running towards the exit, so Fishlegs decided to chase Hiccup. Astrid and Snotlout were cheering Hiccup while Tuffnut and Ruffnut were cheering Fishlegs, until they saw Hiccup and Fishlegs sprinting to the exit, they both dived through the exit but despite Fishlegs weight, he immediately dropped the hard stone floor just a half a meter behind the exit. "You did it Hiccup!" said Astrid happily. "Tough luck Fishlegs, tonight's the night for you" said Ruffnut. They all exited the dragon arena and went back to the village except for Fishlegs who is spending the night inside the arena with the dragons.

**Inside the arena 9:30pm**

Fishlegs was feeling nervous spending a night inside an arena which has aged, dragon blood merged into the concrete, rusty metal all over the bars and importantly sleeping with the dragons. Fishlegs waited until the orange sun went down. Fishlegs noticed that there was not any beds in there with him. "What do I need to make a bed?" Fishlegs took 2 big planks of wood and make legs out of the wood with the hammer that he used before in dragon training. Fishlegs looked around the arena and then he found nails hidden around the arena and hammered the nails in the planks of wood. "I need something that will make a pillow". So Fishlegs found a shield with no spike on top of it and placed it at the top of the wobbly self-made bed. Finally the moon rose, and Fishlegs slept uncomfortably on the bed with Berf and Betch, Hookfang, Stormfly and his Meatlug nearby him. Toothless was not sleeping Fishlegs because Toothless spends his nights with Hiccup, and then Fishlegs fell asleep.


	2. Tonight's the Fright Night

How to Train your Dragon Stories

Story 1: A Plot on Berk

Chapter 2: Tonight's the Fright Night

**It's here! I worked hard on this chapter it's my longest one so far. What is going to to Fishlegs when he sleeps, well let's see! **

The darkness became complete; it was silent on the land of Berk. While in Hiccup's house, Toothless began warming up his "bed", he exhaled fire and curled himself up on top of the fire, which he burned on top of the "bed" and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in the Dragon Arena 11:05pm**

The scene whirled to the arena; Fishlegs was asleep snoring loudly on his bed with the dragons around him. Until the dragons suddenly woke up and heard a loud high pitched noise in the air, and it caused Fishlegs to wake up frightened and he landed with a crash, wreaking his bed. Fishlegs covered up his ears to reduce the noise where it was coming from. The noise finally stopped, and then Fishlegs uncovered his ears and saw the dragons with their backs to him. Fishlegs was confused, "Hey Meatlug, what's the matter?" said Fishlegs, Meatlug then turned around and Fishlegs was shocked the way Meatlug looked at Fishlegs with devil-red eyes, Fishlegs backed up and then the other dragons turned their backs and they had devil-red eyes, Fishlegs was scared because he thought the dragons and Meatlug was going to attack him, and he was right, the dragons suddenly pinned Fishlegs down on the hard stone floor and roared loudly in his face and Fishlegs screamed even more louder than the dragons roars and the dragons flow away. Fishlegs was still screaming and was petrified.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins decided to investigate where the loud screams were coming from. They looked everywhere except the dragon arena, so then they went there, opened the rusty gate and saw Fishlegs sitting a corner shaking, Hiccup and Snotlout want to him and asked him what happened. "Fishlegs are you ok? What happened?" said Hiccup asking Fishlegs. "I heard a high pitched noise and the dragons looked at me with red eyes and roared in my face and then they flow away and left me shaking." said Fishlegs still shaking. Astrid, Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked around the arena and couldn't find the dragons.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout told Astrid, Tuffnut and Ruffnut what happened to Fishlegs until the gate came crashing through the arena with fire marks all over it and then they saw Toothless dashing towards Hiccup with also devil-red eyes, Toothless blasted a big ball of red fire at Hiccup, Astrid quickly grabbed a shield and blocked the ball of fire from Hiccup. Toothless roared loudly at Astrid and then flow off. "First the dragons had red eyes and now Toothless. What is happening?" said Hiccup trying to understand what has happened to the dragons. "They had red eyes and breathed red fire" said Snotlout smartly. "Wait! What has happened to the sky?!" said Ruffnut looking at the red sky. "What is happening? We need to have a talk with Stoick and Gobber, they should know a lot about what's happening now?" said Astrid. They ran all the way to the Great Hall and opened the giant doors and saw Stoick and Gobber already in there and went to them and told them about what happened.


	3. The Myth of the Devil Dragon

How to Train your Dragon Stories

Story 1: A Plot on Berk

Chapter 3: The Myth of the Devil Dragon

**Hey everybody! Chapter 3 is finished! I took a lot of time thinking about the timeline, and dragons of HTTYD, I combined The Red Death and Zippleback to make a new dragon.**

**The Great Hall, Midnight**

They ran to Gobber and Stoick, when Stoick saw Hiccup walking to him, Stoick was a bit annoyed that Hiccup is out of bed. "Hey Hiccup, why are you out of bed? Its midnight." said Stoick in a deep voice. "Hey Dad, we need to ask you and Gobber a few questions." Said Hiccup, asking his Dad. "What do you want?" asked Gobber, a bit confused. "The dragons had red eyes, the sky was also red. What is happening, can you tell us?" Tuffnut asked Gobber. Gobber was silent for a moment and then replied. "I guess it is not a myth anymore." Said Gobber, a bit concerned about what Tuffnut asked. "What do mean a myth?" said a confused Astrid. "Everybody, me and Stoick are going to tell a story about the Devil Dragon" said Stoick wanting the gang to listen them. "What Devil Dragon?" said Snotlout. "I and Stoick want on a big adventure, to look for… the Devil Dragon. After many walking through many woods, we came across a gorge, covered in red slime; we tied ourselves with ropes and descended in the gorge. Our ropes got stuck in the red slime, and then the gorge started to crumble away, we cut the rope and fell deeper in the gorge and some red slime fell on top of us and it tried to strangle us to death but we managed to kill it, we thought it had a life of its own and then we walked through the gorge until we saw a big wing covered in red slime again, and then the full sized dragon appeared with red eyes, two heads and breathed red gas fire, we tried to fight but it kept vanishing in the air and we weakened it by grabbing it tails and then stabbing it in the chest, we thought it was dead but then the dragon started to explode, when it exploded , lots of red gas flow out of the gorge and disappeared into the sky and we known it was defected, until today" Stoick explaining the story. "Wow that was shocking." Said Ruffnut. "So the Devil Dragon has reborn, and it's possessed our dragons" said Hiccup. "That's right, Hiccup. It's your time to defect it." Said Gobber, wanting Hiccup and the rest to get rid of it this time. "Don't worry Stoick, we will destroy it once and for all." Said Fishlegs.

**Outside The Great Hall, 1:00am**

"Ok, guys. Tomorrow we will search for the Devil Dragon and get our dragons." Said Astrid. So they all went to bed and they all slept well, until the bright sun rose up.


End file.
